


You Spin My Head 'Round, Baby, Right 'Round

by SageMcMae



Series: Sage's Reylo Oneshots [17]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Childhood Friends, Declarations Of Love, Drabble, F/M, Friday's with Flydam, Idiots in Love, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Rey Needs A Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 05:17:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21070199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SageMcMae/pseuds/SageMcMae
Summary: They gained momentum, moving faster and faster with each turn until the ride was spinning in time with his head. The noise of the boardwalk faded away. Colors blurred as the lights danced behind her. It was like being drunk. Ben was off-balance, out of control, and spiraling. It was everything his therapist warned him about.Then they stopped.





	You Spin My Head 'Round, Baby, Right 'Round

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Fridays with Flydam Drabble event founded by the amazing and lovely [AlbaStarGazer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlbaStarGazer/pseuds/AlbaStarGazer/works)!
> 
> I was inspired by the scene "Slaps and Hugs" from 'Uptown Girl' where Brittany Murphy finds Dakota Fanning at the teacups.
> 
> Thanks to my beta [SithWhisperer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SithWhisperer/pseuds/SithWhisperer/works)

Rey stared straight ahead, unseeing, unmoving...barely breathing. 

When Ben sat down across from her, she didn’t even flinch. Her eyes were glazed over, protected from the summer heat only by the tears left unshed. He’d seen that look before. It was the same expression she’d worn at his father’s funeral. Like the black dress she’d donned, Rey brought out the look for today’s somber occasion. 

After she’d disappeared from the service, he’d gone looking. It wasn’t hard to guess where she’d gone. He knew her better than he knew himself. 

The boardwalk had been their place, once upon a time, when they were still young and making minimum wage at their summer jobs. She’d always loved the thrill rides— the faster, the better— which was why he was surprised to find her seated inside a pink teacup.

He placed his broad hands on the metal disc between them and began to rotate it. Rey mirrored his motions, her lips parting so she could inhale a shaky breath. 

She had to move twice as fast to keep up with his pace. While her determined gaze was solely focused on the task at hand, Ben took his opportunity to watch her. 

Rey was as breathtaking as he remembered with her hair pinned away from her face and her nose dusted with freckles. She was tough, a product of her rough childhood. She would weather this storm, just as she had the others in her past. 

_ But this time it’s different, _ he thought sullenly.

He could see the cracks in Rey’s facade. He caught the slight tremor of her fingers. He recognized the twitch of her lips. They were minor details, but they told him everything he needed to know. 

They gained momentum, moving faster and faster with each turn until the ride was spinning in time with his head. The noise of the boardwalk faded away. Colors blurred as the lights danced behind her. It was like being drunk. Ben was off-balance, out of control, and spiraling. It was everything his therapist warned him about. 

Then they stopped. 

Rey bolted out of the gate, racing over to the trash receptacle. By the time Ben managed to get through the crowd, she was already wiping her mouth clean. Her eyes narrowed as she saw him approaching. 

Before he could speak, Rey struck him. The strength of her slap echoed, drawing attention. 

Grabbing her by the arm, Ben led to the parking lot. They didn’t need an audience for their reunion. 

“Let go of me!” she snapped.

He didn’t. 

Once they reached his TIE LS Sport, Ben dumped her into the passenger seat. She crossed her arms with a huff, glaring at the dash. He shook his head and climbed behind the wheel. 

The silence between them was heavy with all the things left unsaid. Like a storm brewing on the horizon, Ben could feel the tension crackling, waiting for the first blow, but when it finally came, he was unprepared. 

“You left me.” Rey’s voice wavered as she spoke, tears flowing down her cheeks. 

_ Shit. _

With a squeal of rubber, Ben pulled off to the side of the road. He put the car in park. 

“Rey,” he began, shifting in his seat to face her. “I had to. Things weren’t...I couldn’t be...You deserved better than...” he trailed off with a groan. Why was it always so difficult with her? 

“First Han, then you, Luke, and, now, Leia. Why does everyone always leave me?” 

Ben gripped the wheel to keep himself upright. Telling her the truth after all these years was a gamble. He wished his mother was still alive to give him advice. Or his father, though in Han’s case, Ben knew what the man would say. 

_ Never tell me the odds.  _

He felt himself spinning again, teetering back and forth, unsure whether he was brave enough to recover from the fall.

One look at Rey and he knew what he had to do. 

“I was trying to propose.”

Rey stilled. “W-what?”

“The night after graduation, when I told you about my offer to work at at the First Order...I was trying to propose,” he explained. 

Her eyes widened. “But you said—.”

“I know what I said!” He winced. Pinching the bridge of his nose, he took a deep breath and tried again. “You’re my family. Just as much as my parents or Luke or those mangy mutts, you’re a part of me. I wanted to make it official.” 

Rey swallowed, still staring at him but this time her gaze was softer. “Why didn’t you tell me?” she asked, placing her hand on his thigh. 

He snorted. “Once I accepted the job, you blocked my number,” Ben reminded her. 

“You were being an ass.” 

“Well, this ass was trying to apologize.” 

“I’m sorry,” Rey said softly. 

“Me too.” 

For a moment, neither of them moved. Rey’s hand remained on his thigh and his hands stayed planted firmly on the wheel. Ben was afraid of what would happen if he let go. 

He’d been the epitome of control for the past three years. He never did anything without carefully calculating the outcome. He knew what to expect at his office, in the courtroom, and at each work function. He was prepared for every scenario, except one. 

Rey Niima. 

When it came to her, he couldn’t predict anything. 

The girl was like a natural disaster, bursting into his life with the force of a hurricane and destroying everything in her path. She’d uprooted his entire lifestyle, inserted herself into his family, and, at the end of it all, she was the foundation on which they stood. 

Or had stood. 

He was all that remained of the Skywalker line.

“So what now?” 

“Mom left the house to both of us,” he revealed as he put the TIE in drive “Let’s go home.” 

“Home,” Rey agreed with a smile. 

His mind stopped spinning as he found balance with the woman next to him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
